24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Damn it
Supplanting I think it's funny that someone is only now creating this page, since I've been taking notes on damn its for years. However, the entire page is done completely wrong. This needs to be a chart like Deaths on 24. Additionally, transcripts are a totally unreliable source andd as a result, this page is ridiculously erroneous already. And yes, there need to be things like timestamps and context. If no one beats me to it, I'll begin replacing this page later tonight. --Proudhug 10:00, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't disagree. I was using the transcripts as a base and then going to review. While I agree that there should be something like the deaths page; however, I also think there should be a chart recording the numbers of these instances in the seasons like the chart I created. If you disagree we can have a discussion. Willo 10:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The Deaths page does keep a running total. --Proudhug 10:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I meant a per-season total. It's interesting to see how it evolved from season to season. It would also be in a quick, easy to read chart. The deaths page makes it incredibly hard to see how many died in each season and episode. This is information I would like to have and find interesting. Willo 10:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) There is also a per-season total on Deaths. As for episode totals, that's not necessary at all, as I think the most I've ever found in one episode was six or seven. Most have none, so it's silly to include a chart with mostly blank entries. But if you disagree with any of the stuff I've said, we can request a consensus. Either way, if you do continue to edit the article, again I request that you stop saving it after each minor edit. This is not a suggestion. --Proudhug 13:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : Something that comes to my mind; the table style looks very different to any others we have on the Wiki. Is there any way to make it look a bit more like the others? As it is, to me it looks like it's been lifted from somewhere else, and it would look better to have a table of similar style to others. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yup, as mentioned above, I see no reason why it shouldn't look like Deaths on 24. --Proudhug 18:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : lol, I actually registered on this wiki just to create a "dammit list" for Day 7, but I had second thoughts, and got sidetracked working on image categories. Maybe I should put that list up after all... here's a screenshot (low quality) of what it might look like: http://img134.imageshack.us/img134/9914/dammitlistpreviewpu0.jpg : It's based on the list of Jack Bauer's kills. Having a screencap for every dammit might be overkill, but I think it's funny as hell. :p -Wtl7 21:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :: Hehe, that's a pretty good looking page to me, Wt17! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, way to steal my thunder! That's pretty much what I was going for, but definitely without the pictures. Also, the introductory quotes don't fit in with Wiki 24's style, and none of the links at the bottom have anything to do with damn its. I'm pretty sure, so far, all of the damn its can fit on one page, rather than being split up into seasons. Feel free to upload the rest and I'll tweak it later tonight and add some from the first couple seasons. Great work, Wtl7! --Proudhug 23:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : Should I get rid of the screencaps and make the table more like Deaths on 24? I'd be willing to make screencaps for all of Day 7, but unfortunately I can't get rid of the TV station logo, and I'm not planning to do previous seasons. : Regarding the quotes/links: Yeah, I didn't know about the "IU/OOU" policy when I added that stuff, but I think the quotes and the link about the drinking game add some good OOU background info and help justify the existence of the page, so it would be nice to keep them around somewhere if possible. -Wtl7 23:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, a nice OOU intro would be preferable, like with the Real time and Split screen articles, only not as long, probably. --Proudhug 02:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Why this page is horribly incomplete This page is incomplete because I based it on transcripts found online. These were all the episodes available. It has been said several more times and I will begin slowly filling them in as time allows. I could use some help, and if anyone is interested we can work out details here. Also, I intend to make a chart of the characters and the number of times they said it, including all the major characters. However, since it is horribly incomplete at the moment, I will be unable to do that until it is complete. As such, it will have to stay that way for now.Willo 08:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : This should be a great page when it's finished! It will certainly be one of our most idiosyncratic articles for certain. : Something comes to mind though, about the "Average DPEs". It's simply too much to ask that editors sit there and recalculate that number if they add a new instances in which the phrase was uttered. They won't do it, and it will only be a matter of time before that number gets horribly wrong. I hate saying it but that column really has to go, unless there is some automated function that can calculate it without user intervention. 08:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's a really easy number to figure out, actually. Plus, this page is on my watchlist, so I'll be able to see if anyone edits. All you have to do is divide the total by the number of episodes in the season that we have data for so far. It's a quick calculation, and one I can do in my head, depending on the divisor. ::Also, we might want to consider having rules to editing this page, as it is not the easiest page to edit in the first place and incomplete data can really screw it up. Willo 08:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : I think it's a good idea to insert how to reach that figure somewhere in the intro. I suspect that many editors, like me, are essentially dyscalculic and will have no idea how to do it without explicit instructions. And Willo I strongly agree with you that there should be rules for this! Specifically, citations in the form of a numbered list with 1) episodes, 2) approximate timestamps when Jack said the phrase, and 3) perhaps an explanation of why he said it (handful of words at most). 09:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I think the citations discussed here by Blue Rook are important and we should start to implement them. Personally I feel that this page is a bit half hearted at the minute, with quite a lot of random bits of information, such as when other characters use the phrase, and when Jack said "Damn it (character)". All these should be sourced in my opinion, rather than random bits of info. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 01:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :So have you used the "24 Damn It- The Entire Collection" on YouTube yet? That should save you hours of work.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQEhFUpmTN4 Here it is --Gunman6 (talk) 23:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately it wouldn't save me any work - I'm the sort of person who doesn't trust someone else to do the job and I wouldn't be satisfied until I'd gone through the series counting dammits myself haha!--Acer4666 (talk) 00:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) 24: Redemption : Doesn't Bauer yell "Damn it, open the gate!" or something to that extent at the end of 24: Redemption?--Gunman6 (talk) 07:22, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :: When Jack and the kids are at the gate, he actually says "Damn it!" twice. Once when he's pleading with Frank to open it ("Damn it, Frank! They will be used as canon fire, or slaughtered in the soccer field for fun. Let them in!"), and once when he's being taken into custody and the soldiers aren't letting the kids in ("Damn it! Let them in!") and I'm not sure if there's more instances throughout the whole movie or not.--Iananthony10 (talk) 18:30, May 8, 2014 (UTC)